


The Attraction of Mercy

by HuxandtheHound (TheIndifferentDroid)



Series: Kylux prompts/ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Kylux Cantina, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/HuxandtheHound
Summary: Based on the Kylux Cantina prompt: “What do you think? Should I have mercy on you?”  “No. Please don’t.”





	The Attraction of Mercy

“Insubordination.”

 

The Supreme Leader’s voice nearly held a hint of amusement as it reverberated through his new throne room. Hux had half a mind to think Kylo saw this coming, what with his mystical abilities. Not that he was certain how they worked, but he imagined there was some clairvoyance afforded by them.

 

Hux knew what he had done. He was well aware of the consequences, but he had hoped it would have taken more than a cycle for someone to leak his plan to the Supreme Leader. That, of course, was a risk he had taken trying to rally any officer he could against the new leadership. Hux thought he had a little more loyalty than than. Perhaps he thought wrong.

 

“What do you think, General?” Kylo began again. There was a touch of something else in his voice, Hux noticed, something darker than usual, if that were even possible. “Should I have mercy on you?”

 

Hux suddenly and desperately needed a drink of water, his mouth becoming uncomfortably dry at Kylo’s words. Before he could check his thoughts, one errant and incriminating notion crossed his mind all too quickly and much too loudly. 

 

_ No. Please don’t. _

 

Kylo sat up then, pushing himself off of the armrest and out of his overly casual position into a decidedly more attentive one. Hux could tell he was attempting not to draw attention to himself, to play it off as if he hadn’t just heard Hux’s darkest thoughts. 

 

Hux knew better.

 

“Supreme Leader, if I may--”

 

Hux’s speech was cut off as he felt the familiar presence of the Force on his body. He stopped breathing for a moment, but filled his lungs with air seconds later when he realized with startling clarity that his airway wasn’t blocked. He wasn’t in any pain at all, from what he could tell. His mind was clear, his muscles only as tense as he usually made them himself. There was almost an oddly comforting feel about it, as if he were being pressed in on all sides, caressed almost.

 

Then, as Kylo stood up off of his throne and began to approach, Hux tried to move. Unsuccessfully. 

 

Kylo stalked towards him, the advance made all the more dramatic by the distance he insisted be kept between them at their meetings. (This, Hux imagined, had everything to do with Kylo’s reactionary time to a blaster bolt.) Kylo’s boot heels clicked threateningly through the space, and, as he got closer, Hux could hear his breath heaving shallow and loud. Hux still wasn’t used to the organic sounds he could hear now that the damned mask was gone. He hated to admit, but Hux had to work a little harder recently to reign in his innermost thoughts.

 

Kylo stopped inches in front of Hux, narrowing his eyes as he looked him over as much as the close proximity would allow. There was a creak and shift of leather that Hux only deciphered once the shock of Kylo’s bare hand touched his face.

 

His grip was satisfyingly stern beneath Hux’s jaw as he lifted his face. 

 

“Tell me, General. What would you have me do?”

 

Hux appreciated the challenge, but clenehced his jaw and set his eyes. Kylo broke the silence with a chuckle, deep and rumbling, that settled somewhere low in Hux’s gut.

 

Releasing his grip, Kylo moved from in front of Hux, slowly meandering around him. Above the Force, Hux swore he could feel the phantom press of Kylo’s gaze along his entire body.

 

“Go on,” Kylo whispered from behind him, warm breath fanning across his neck. Immediately Hux felt the pressure loosen form around his body, his knees buckling just slightly before he could support himself. His temples began to itch with the unsettling presence of the Force on the edges of his mind. “I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr ([huxandthehound](https://huxandthehound.tumblr.com/))


End file.
